Celestial warriors VS Armageddon’s army
by Flame Unicorn
Summary: AU An epic story of a test that could mean the end of life, or the continuation of a great society. Please RxR Rating subject to change
1. Prologue

**_(AN)_** This is my first chapter story; so it might really suck, but please review! Reviews can help me improve.

**Summary:** **AU** **An epic story of a test that could mean the end of life, or the continuation of a great society.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the story line and other characters**

_Prologue_

Once every thousand years; the planets along with the sun and moon would glow brilliant silver in the clear blue sky of midday, while the constellations would glow a bright red at midnight. The reason for such an odd occurrence is simple; the children of the celestial bodies are being reborn in the light of day, while at night; far, far away in an uncharted forest is a temple carved directly into a mountain, and inside this brush covered temple; twelve statues who are the children of the constellations come to life. A battle that has been occurring sense the creation of the cosmos will be waged again; the outcome of this powerful and mighty battle holds the future in its fragile grip.

The battle would always start two decades after the Celestial warriors and Armageddon's army are reborn. In this time; both sides will have the time to unite, choose a leader, gather information on the opposite side, and train until they have mastered the skills they will need. Out of all conflicts the planet has seen, these encounters are for the highest stakes imaginable. The point for such an ongoing string of intense battles is only one reason: a test, this is a high price test, for the survival or destruction of the entire universe rests in the Celestial warriors hands. If Armageddon's army were to win; everything would be destroyed, however, if they were to lose, everything would be safe until the next round would begin all over in one thousand years.

Such a test of strength, teamwork, and logic exists for the good of all life. If the Celestial warriors were to lose; it would be obvious that mortals are no longer capable of handling the responsibility of life; therefore, everything will cease to exist at the level that has been reached, and will start over at the very beginning. This has happened numerous times before, and as a result pieces are relived and remembered. Whenever the test takes place, every bit of knowledge regarding its occurrence is erased, never to be remembered. Each failed test would result in a slight change from the previous time line. The test could very well be the beginning of the end; if failed consecutively.

I have watched over the battle like tests from the beginning of time, and will see them through to the end, for I am the overseer, Polaris.

With long, pure silver hair, and pure onyx eyes, she is a rare star that is as bright as the planets, she is neutral, and the one who will tell us the story of a particularly pivotal event in time…

**_Please Review; or I might not continue._**


	2. Cloaked

**Summary:** **AU** **An epic story of a test that could mean the end of life, or the continuation of a great society. **

**Parings: _Main:_ Sakura/Neji, _Minor:_ Naruto/Hinata, Ino/Shikamaru, Kiba/Drisana oc, Tenten/Shino, Sasuke/Amaris oc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the story line and other characters, please do not use them without asking**

The Chuunin exams were only one week away, and genin from all over were starting to arrive. The senseis' were training their students, while the arenas were being prepared, and quarters for arriving teams were being checked, and double checked. Konoahs reputation as well as possible jobs was on the line. Everything had to be perfect. The streets of Konoah were teeming with genin teams from other ninja villages, but one was the subject of most roomers. Three cloaked figures would appear randomly in the streets and training grounds, as if looking for something…

"Where are they?" a dark voice mumbled, beneath the hood blood red eyes with no pupils could be seen searching the forest that the three currently resided in.

"Who knows," a light voice answered. "They could be anywhere."

The third figure spoke up in a neutral monotone voice; "We'll just have to wait for the exam to start, and find them then." With that said, they went back to where they were staying in the meantime.

* * *

On the day of the exam, everyone gathered in the hall thinking they were in the right place. Against the wall were three figures clad in black hooded robes, concealing their faces they watched the competitors as they came, looking for any sign that the ones they were looking for were there. As of now they had seen six of them, three more and they could confront them…

* * *

After finishing the written exam with ease, they each kept an eye on a group of three, each group containing one fourth of the celestial warriors. They had planned to meet each other at the next starting point of the exam.

Discreetly they followed the teams out the door of the classroom, and onto the grass field outside. After completing an invisibility jutsu they each walked quietly up behind the least guarded member in the group they were watching, and placed a special exploding tag on their backs. With that part of the plan executed, they took the jutsu off and meet up as a group once again.

"Complete." The one with a monotone voice, obviously the team leader, said knowing the task was indeed done correctly; they nodded, only verifying the statement. As soon as Anko gave the go ahead, everyone got their scrolls and went into the forest of death.

In almost no time at all they had collected the scroll opposite of theirs; they then stood in a circle in the middle of a clearing, holding hands. As they closed their eyes, their charka glowed around them, giving them a mystical quality.

* * *

_Target one: Shikamaru, Ino, Neji…_

"So, we have five days, we should think of a plan." The blond said as her eye twitched watching her teammates; one looked half asleep while the other looked like he was ignoring her completely.

Shikamaru merely yawned and said "Ino, would you please be quiet, I'm trying to think."

"Uh huh, right, and Neji's the class clown." Was Ino's sarcastic reply, hearing this, Neji turned around and gave her a sharp glare; she put her hands up in front of her defensively.

"Just stop talking, will you. Ugh!" Suddenly Shikamaru was pulled back by an unseen force.

Ino turned her head and saw her teammate being pulled away; "Shika!" Ino yelled startled, she and Neji quickly ran after him as he got pulled through the forest.

_Target two: Kiba, Tenten, Shino…_

Akamaru looked up at Kiba and barked. Kiba narrowed his eyes, thinking about what his canine companion had just told him. "What'd he say?" the question was asked by Tenten.

Kiba looked at her and said; "He has a bad feeling; that something bad is going to happen." He frowned as he continued walking. Shino looked at him and nodded, obviously having the same feeling. About ten minutes later, Kiba opened his mouth to talk about their strategy when he felt something pull on his jacket from behind; "What's with this?" he asked as the pulling only got stronger. Before he could say anything else, he was being ripped away from his team and being pulled through the forest at an incredible speed.

Hearing a branch break; Shino looked to his left, his eyes widened at the sight of his teammate being dragged away by something "Kiba!" he shouted as himself and Tenten ran after him.

_Target three: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke…_

While they were walking Naruto was talking nonstop about ramen with the shy Hinata. Meanwhile, Sasuke was busy thinking of how they would go about getting the scroll, as he walked a short distance behind them; wanting his space. It was almost dark, when suddenly; Hinata froze and activated her byakugan, looking for the chakra shift she felt nearby. The other two stopped as well, wondering what Hinata was up to, her eyes stopped on Naruto and widened.

"Um, what is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking slightly at the look she was giving him.

"There's something on your back," as soon as those words left her mouth, Naruto was pulled back through the forest, "Naruto!" Hinata yelled, as both she and Sasuke ran after him.

* * *

All three teams were following the member of their group who was somehow dragged off, not sure if they were walking into a trap or not. What they didn't know though, was that in the next few hours, there whole lives would change…

**Please review!**


	3. Prophecy

**Summary:** **AU** **An epic story of a test that could mean the end of life, or the continuation of a great society. **

**Parings: _Main:_ Sakura/Neji, _Minor:_ Naruto/Hinata, Ino/Shikamaru, Kiba/Drisana oc, Tenten/Shino, Sasuke/Amaris oc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the story line and other characters, please do not use them without asking**

As the three stood with their chakra activated, they waited until they heard three crashes and people running. At this their chakra was no longer visible, for it was making a barrier that would block the upcoming conversation from unwanted listeners. The three on the ground sat up dizzily, looking at the trio in front of them. When everyone arrived and was staring at the ones who had gathered them there; they spoke.

The one in the center was the first to speak; "Welcome, I hope you weren't harmed on the way here."

"We weren't, but why are we here?" Naruto yelled, haven finally gotten over his mode of arrival. "And did you have to literally drag us here! It's dark, were tired, trying to come up with a plan to get the scroll, and most important of all; we haven't eaten yet!" Naruto ranted, yelling loudly while doing so.

"Will you just be quiet? You're all here for a reason! Or we wouldn't have even gone near you, let alone brought all of you to us!" The voice of the figure on there right snapped. Naruto and some of the others backed away from the dark undertone in the voice.

"Calm down Amaris, we don't want you scarring them away, now do we?" A lighter voice sounded from the third cloaked figure.

The sliver eyed boy of the newly arrived group spoke up; annoyed with not knowing who they were talking to. "Who are you three anyway? If were going to talk, then we should al least know who you are. And how do we know if we should trust you?" Neji as well as the others were unsure as to what the situation could bring.

"Very impatient aren't you? Well if you want to know so bad…" The one in the middle announced as she pointed to the one on her right. "This is Drisana." As she said this, Drisana lowered her hood, reveling long blond hair with a silver shine, and sky blue eyes that had no pupils, as the wind blew by, it rustled her cloak and they were able to see her cloud hiti-ate around her waist. Gesturing to the one on her left she spoke again, "This is Amaris, don't get her mad." With a glare sent at her teammate she removed her hood, staring at the group with eerie red eyed devoid of pupils, her black hair shone with a bronze shine in the moonlight, her hiti-ate was tied around her throat, she sent a warning glare at them. "And I am Sakura, Captain of team cloud." As she said this a gust of wind blew her hood her head, one green eye was staring at them as the right eye was covered by her hiti-ate, she had a katana strapped on her back and extended to just over her shoulder, only the hilt was visible.

Drisana spoke next, "Oh, and you'll just have to listen to us, you aren't going anywhere until were done. All of you may, however, decide for yourselves, whether or not to believe what we have to say. After we have finished everything we to discuss, that is. And please, keep an open mind." The three of them knew there would be some hesitance from this group, but hopefully, they would at least listen and not tune them out with their minds already set.

"Well, now that you know who we are and where we are from, we must start, there is a lot we have to discus." Amaris was the one to say this, and as she did so, she walked closer with her team by her side and sat on the ground, gesturing for the others to do so as well.

When they were all sitting, and paying attention, Sakura started the conversation, "Drisana, hand me the scroll." Complying with her captain's order, she retrieved an ancient scroll from a hidden pocket and handed it to her carefully. They were now closer to completing the mission. After looking them each in the eyes with a very serious expression she unrolled the parchment laying it down on a clear patch of dirt while gently flatting it out and placing rocks on the edges to keep it in place.

And so, Sakura started reading from the elaborately decorated scroll…

"Three of the cloud will find nine of the leaf,

If not, all will end in grief.

The situation could be dire,

Should they not fight the ones who conspire.

Time reversed, and life restarted,

Repeated events lead to the uncharted.

Another chance to fix fate,

Win and live to fight another day or all life will desecrate.

Either pain and suffering or life and relief,

The time runs short, and life is brief."

When Sakura finished, she looked at them saying; "This scroll is a prophecy, depicting either the salvation or destruction of not only life but the entire world as well." The group of leaf ninjas stared at the three in shock, not sure if they wanted to believe this or not…

**_Please Review! I would like at least four more before I update next._**


End file.
